nEw cArdS rEveaLed!
by MegMadison
Summary: The G.A. students will meet Sakura Kinomoto and her friends in the story... There are new cards that will kidnap Mikan...Rewrite and new title... Pls enjoy this story! REVIEW PLS.! The story is finished
1. Natsume help us?

NATSUME HELP US!!!

INTRODUCTION:

2 centuries ago… ClowReed secretly create a quadruplet clow cards. The earthquake, ghost, disturb and the taker. He didn't tell any of his guardians about it, so if they were activated they didn't know about it.

Only Eriol knew about it because he is ClowReed's reincarnation. It is a cross-over story of GAKUEN ALICE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA.

THE STORY:

One night at the Gakuen Alice… "Goodnight, Hotaru".

Mikan yawned and she goes to her room to sleep.

(Thud, Mikan bump into an object) "Ouch, it hurts!" Mikan said while holding at her head

"Mikan be careful, Idiot". Hotaru replied.

Later twelve o'clock midnight, Mikan is still awake "oh, I can't sleep but why… I know I always sleep early".

Then the wind blow stronger. "Hey I don't have air conditioner".

Then the door open "Aaaahhh…Hotaru help!"

In Hotaru 's room… "what's that, I think it's Mikan". Hotaru said to herself…

Hotaru immediately go to Mikan's room and she found no Mikan.

"Mikan, Mikan hey!" she repeat calling Mikan but Mikan is really gone.

So she decided to get help because she's Alice is not good enough for her plan…

Hotaru go to Yuu's room and ask Yuu "hey, can you help me?"

"But it's too late" Yuu answered.

"But it's important no time to sleep…Yuu!!! Mikan's lost".

Hotaru shouted. "What? Honto...I'll help you"…

In Hotaru's mind I got the first one next is Ruka… "Yuu, follow me".

Then the two go to Ruka's room… Hotaru ask "ruka help us!"

Ruka open the door and he said "Sorry I cant I have something to do"

Hotaru replied "Honto? You'll not help us…what if I say it's about MIKAN".

Ruka blush and he say "Sorry I really can't" and he turn around going inside his room…

Hotaru on the other hand start to put pictures of Ruka on the wall…

"No, stop I'll help you! You win!!!" Ruka shouted.

"Honto" Yuu reacted. Hotaru speak silently "Next is Natsume". And her face started to be scary.

"She's scary". The two said to themselves…

Then, the three went to Natsume's room.

"Please Natsume can you come out for a second?" Asked Ruka "what is it Ruka".

Natsume asked while yawning. "Please help me, I mean us?"

Ruka asked while Hotaru and Yuu show their face to Natsume.

"And why should I help you" Natsume said.

"You have to, because I'm your BEST FRIEND". Ruka exclaimed

"And how about those two?" Natsume said while pointing at Hotaru and Yuu.

Hotaru speak "what? What are about those two?You don't want to find the baka; polka dotted printed panty girl- YOUR PARTNER"

"And why should I care with HER" Natsume emphasized the "her".

"Like what I said she's your partner, baka" Hotaru replied.

"Who cares why I should waste my time on her" Asked Natsume.

"Of course you should, after all she's your partner MR. STAR GENIUS!" Hotaru replied.

"GRRR…I'll never help you all!" Then he slams the door...

Hotaru get something in her pocket. "It's good that I'm always ready".

Hotaru laugh in glee.

"Hotaru, what's that?" Yuu asked.

"It's a tape recorder…it records anything it hears"

Then she plays the recorder…

Natsume ignore it so she plays it again…again…again…again…again and again…

Hotaru get mad of Natsume for ignoring her…

And on the other hand Natsume get mad of her, too…

And when the two open the door at the same time…

CRASH…

The door knobs broken…

Then Hotaru speak "Aren't you going to help us?!!!"

"Tell Mikan to shut up" Natsume shouted.

Ruka answer "but we told Mikan is not here, she's lost"

"That's because that star genius has no feelings, no heart, not loving and you don't care to anyone, so if you don't want to help us then we will find her on our own with weak alices." Hotaru added.

Natsume feel bad of what Hotaru said…then Hotaru said "lets go! We don't need HIM!!!"

"GRRR…alright, ok… I'll come with you" Natsume shouted.

Hotaru smile and say "I know you'll going to say that".

"Hotaru you're really good at black mailing others". Yuu said

Hotaru answered "of course, black mailing is one of my most best qualities"

"Ok, fine what ever… lets do that later don't you know that all of you are here in front of my room three hours straight!"

"Well, ok fine but lets do the first thing tomorrow" Hotaru answered

"and could you fix that door knob of yours, it's really ugly to look at if it's broken" she added.

The three go back to their rooms and sleep even thou there's no time to sleep, because it's already 4:00 in the morning.

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO MIKAN?

A.N.: it's good that we finish this on time…umm the next chapter is about searching MIKAN; stay tuned for the Card Captor Sakura characters. The next chapter will be great. JANE MINNA-SAN!


	2. The Search for Mikan

**The Search for Mikan**

The next day… Hotaru and the others are worried Mikan is not yet coming except for Natsume of course he thinks that she's always late.

"She's just late guys no need to worry." He said.

After the class…

"Is this what you called late? Where is she? We need to find her." Hotaru shouted.

So they all go to Mikan's room… Looking for some clues where could Mikan be.

"What are we doing here we don't even know what we're looking for." Natsume asked.

"Just shut up and look." Hotaru answered.

"But Natsume's right we don't even know what we're looking for." Ruka added.

"We'll know it when we see it." Hotaru replied.

Then an earthquake shakes them a little bit for 2 and half minutes.

"What's that?" Hotaru said.

"It's an earthquake, dummy!!" Natsume replied.

"I don't mean the earthquake, I mean that!" She said while pointing into an object.

"Let me get it… It's a ring." Yuu said.

"Who do you think owns that thing?" Ruka asked.

"No idea." Natsume replied.

"Hey there's something written on it, it says CLOWREED" Yuu said.

"What a bizarre name." Ruka said

"Let's go to the forest." Hotaru said.

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"Read this… I found it next to the ring." Hotaru said while giving a paper to Natsume.

"It says NORTHERN FOREST… and that's all."

"See? Let's go there." Hotaru continued.

"Fine…" Natsume said.

"Why don't you lead the way Natsume?" Hotaru said.

"…" Natsume just give a mean look to Hotaru.

Of course Hotaru just ignore him…

Hotaru and the others follow Natsume through the forest… And while they are walking Ruka found a piece of paper under a tree.

"A paper in no littering area that's weird".

So he picked it up and looked at the paper.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM?? Now it's even weirder… Hey guys look at this." Ruka Shouted.

"Maybe it tells us to go there." Yuu said.

"But today's not the day where Sakura trees bloom right. It's every graduation." Ruka added.

"Mmm… How about Mr. Noda?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, I'll go and get him stay here guys" Hotaru said.

"Don't take so long." Yuu shouted.

"I will…"

After a while… They heard strange noises from the forest...

"Aaaahhh… Run!!!" Yuu shouted.

"Ruka use your Alice stop these wild insane animals." Natsume shouted

"Animals **STOP**!!!" Ruka shouted.

But his Alice didn't work, and the animals became more insane…

"What happened??" Yuu asked.

"I'll use my Alice to scare them away!!" Natsume shouted.

But his Alice didn't work too…

"Oh no!!" Yuu Shouted.

"Yuu distract the animals!!" Ruka Shouted.

"Right…Illusions come out."

But it didn't work again.

"Something's not right… We can't use our Alice." Ruka added.

"No choice then we need to RUN!!" Ruka Shouted.

"Hey guys climb up!!" Hotaru Shouted.

"What's that a giant eagle??"

"Invention #354 Giant Eagle It's a flying machine as you can see it is as big as an Airplane… It's fast and cute, too. Cool Huh!!"

…When they all finished climbing up.

"Phew…Thx, anyway Hotaru" Yuu said.

"Ruka has an animal pheromone, Natsume has fire Alice and you have an Alice of Illusion why didn't you all use it?" She asked.

"It just didn't work… we don't have our Alice anymore."

"Does that mean you're going to be kicked out by the academy?" Hotaru asked.

"We'll see soon…" Ruka said.

"Mr. Noda can you take us back to time where Sakura tress Bloom?" Yuu asked.

"Mmm… I'll try because I've never done this before, Hold me tight."

After 3 Minutes of time travelling………………

"Are we lost?" Yuu asked.

Mr. Noda accidentally takes them to a school...

"Where are we?" Ruka asked.

"We're one year before our right year."

"How did you know?" Ruka asked.

"With this… Invention #355 Year tracker it's like a compass only it tells the year. It's small and handy and easy to use, too. It's perfect for people like Mr.Noda that have time travel Alice."

"Mr. Noda would you like to offer I'll give you 30 discount…" Hotaru continued.

"Wait... I asked for the place not the year!!" Ruka shouted

"Stop everybody we don't have time for this." Yuu said.

"Guys someone's coming…" Natsume shouted.

**AN:** So Sorry guys for the late late late late chapter 2… Anyway hope you'll like my chapter 2… What do you think will happen to them and will the academy really kick out Natsume, Ruka and Yuu. Stay tuned. Plz. don't hate me…:-( Bye Bye :-)


	3. Let's rescue Mikan

LET'S RESCUE MIKAN

**LET'S RESCUE MIKAN!!**

"Oh no! My Alice again." Mr. Noda said.

"What!! Not another stupid time traveling!!" Natsume shouted.

Then they all disappeared like bubbles in the air…

They arrived at a park that is not familiar to them…

"Hey guys! Come here faster!" A girl with brown hair shouted.

"Hey maybe they can help us." Ruka said.

Hotaru quickly approached the girl without them noticing.

"You! Who are you?" Hotaru asked the girl.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me sakura, nice to meet you." Then she smiles.

"I'm Hotaru, nice to meet you too." She said without giving any smile.

"Oh, these are my friends Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin." She added.

"And these are Yuu, Ruka, Natsume and Mr. Noda."

"Can you tell us where we are?" Ruka asked.

"What! You don't know where we are? We're at the Reedington Park, don't you guys know?" Meilin said.

"NO…" Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru, her name… Do you remember the paper? Maybe she has something to do with it?" Ruka whispered to Hotaru.

"I don't know…" She replied.

Hotaru noticed that Natsume and Mr. Noda are missing…

"Natsume and Mr. Noda are missing we need to find them." She said.

"Ok!" Yuu and Ruka said together.

"Yea, umm here…" Hotaru gave a watch to Sakura.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a cellphone only it looks like a watch, cool huh? Anyway we got to go…Bye!"

Then they all left…

Sakura and the others sweatdropped…

"Well, that was weird." Syaoran said.

"But kind!" Sakura added.

"Yeah… But did you guys see? The two of their friends vanished. It's like they have power or something…" Meilin said.

Hotaru and the others walked and walked, walked and walked and walked for 2 hours searching for Natsume and Mr. Noda but still no sign of them…

Until they saw them under a sakura tree.

"Hey it's them!!" Yuu shouted.

"Maybe it's a tree after all." Ruka said to himself.

"How did you guys get there?" He shouted while running going toward them.

"We saw Mikan and the creatures like thingy that kidnapped her." Natsume said.

"Yeah…they took my Alice." Mr. Noda added.

"Wow! Mr. Noda will be kicked out to the academy as well…" Hotaru said.

"I hope not…." He said.

"They really ignore me these days…" Ruka said in his mind, and then he sighs.

"I said how did you guys get here?" He said annoyed.

"When my Alice took us back to the academy we saw Mikan with the creatures whatsoever. After that one of them followed us." Mr. Noda said

"What does it look like?" Hotaru asked.

"It has body of air? I don't know, I can't explain it." Natsume replied.

"Yeah, we have no where to hide so we ran…My Alice took me here then my Alice was taken. And now it's gone…" Mr. Noda explained.

Then a strong earthquake suddenly began…

"Oh no! Earthquake!!" Yuu shouted.

"We know!" Natsume replied.

"Don't worry it's just an earthquake at least it can never get worse than this!!" Ruka exclaimed.

Then it started to rain…VERY HARD…

"Well, I think your wrong Ruka." Hotaru said.

"Look guys a cave! We could rest there." Yuu shouted.

Still in the midst of an earthquake and a storm they all go inside the cave carefully…

After few minutes the earthquake stopped…

"Whew, that was a relief!" Yuu said.

Hotaru was walking inner of the cave with the others they stopped when they saw Sakura and the others…

"Oh, Hi Hotaru." She said.

"Sorry to interrupt but a clow card is coming!" Syaoran shouted.

"Yeah, it's here!" Meilin said while pointing to it.

"Hey that's one of the things that kidnapped Mikan!" Mr. Noda said.

"Huh? They know about the clow cards too??" Sakura asked herself in her mind.

"SAKURA!! Behind you!!" Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura looked behind her and dodged the attack.

"I will catch you clow card you'll see!!..." Sakura said

"Umm.. I got a little question." Hotaru said while raising her hand.

"What is it?!" Meilin replied

"What's she doing?"

"Capturing the card… After she captures it then the chaos will stop."

"I see… thnx…" Hotaru said then she gets some jam in her pocket.

"Hey your always like that, how can you eat in times like this??" Ruka asked.

"I'm hungry… And will you stop that your creeping me out, you sounds like Mikan…BAKA!!"

"What did you say?!"

"Guys stop!! Look!!" Yuu shouted.

"Use the time card, Sakura!!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura nodded… She readied herself then summons the time card…

"TIME!!"

Then all freezes leaving Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin and Hotaru the only ones who can move..

"Huh? Hotaru your not affected?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know why? Is that supposed to happen?"

"All people without magic will be freezed with the time… Do you have magic?" Syaoran asked.

"Actually it's called Alice…" Hotaru said

"What's an Alice?"

"It's a person who has a special ability, you may call it magic but it's not… Anyway aren't you going to do anything with that??"

"Oh yeah…"

She readies herself again then summons another card…

"POWER!!"

Then a little cute creature appears and made Sakura strong…

She beat the creature then…

"Return to your true form, clow card!!" Sakura shouted then pointed the staff on it; the creature then becomes a card.

"Cool that's nice." Hotaru said but her face didn't even show any amazement.

Sakura looked at the card…

"It says The Earthquake…"

Then everything goes back to normal…

"Aww… what happened?" Yuu asked.

"You don't want to know…" Hotaru answered.

"We captured the creature!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, great capture all so I can take a rest!! Also I say there are still 3 on the loose there… Faster and catch them!! Urghh." Natsume said.

"Is he really rude like that??" Sakura whispered to Hotaru

"Yeah…" She answered.

After that the team should I say continues on to the cave…

Tomoyo on the other hand is holding her video cam taking footage of Sakura

"Oh, I love you, Sakura!!" She said with glittering eyes.

Then while Tomoyo is videotaping Sakura something happened…

"Ohh… I can't focus it on Sakura, what's happening?" She said.

Then she accidentally dropped the video cam, and then it got broken.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"My camera…" She replied nearly crying…

Then they saw another creature… The creature laughs

"Why are you laughing? You'll pay for broking my camera!!" Tomoyo shouted.

"SAKURA!! Capture it!!" She added.

"She's mad…" Syaoran said.

"Yeah…" Meilin, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, Mr. Noda said altogether.

"Okay…" Sakura said then she stopped for a while.

"What's the problem??" Ruka asked.

"I'm thinking…" She replied.

Sakura closed her eyes but then her concentration was disturbed…

Bats came flying by… They cover their faces with their hands.

"Ahh !!" One of them said…

"What do you think kind of card is that??" Meilin asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's like the mirror card… Guess!" Syaoran shouted.

Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Natsume, and Mr. Noda are just watching…

"Uhmm… I can't think, it's disturbing me… She's making too many moves and such… Ahh!!" Sakura Panicked.

"I know what it is!!" Natsume shouted.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It keeps disturbing right? Maybe it's name or whatsoever is DISTURB!!" Natsume replied.

"Your right…" She said.

Then Sakura faced the clow card…

"Ohh… I know what you are!! You're the DISTURB CARD!!" Sakura shouted

The card stopped…

"Return to your true form CLOW CARD!!" She shouted..

The creature then becomes a card and it says THE DISTURB

"Hey Natsume you are right! Thank you." Then Sakura smiles

Natsume remembers Mikan in his mind then his face turned red…

"Oh… someone here is daydreaming about Mikan…" Hotaru said.

"I'm not!!" He replied.

"Why are you guilty, and I'm not talking to you thou…" She replied.

Sakura giggles…

Natsume ignores…

"OH NO!!" Tomoyo shouted.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't able to get another video of Sakura…" She said then her face looked sad.

Then she smiles again…

"Never mind…" Then she gets another video cam in her backpack…

"It's good that I bring back up…" Tomoyo said.

Then they all laugh…

As they continue through the cave…

They noticed that it becoming darker and darker…

"If only I had my Alice…" Natsume said.

"Why what's your Alice?" Sakura asked.

"He has an Alice of fire…" Ruka answered.

"Cool…" She replied.

Then Tomoyo gets a flashlight in her backpack…

"It's good to be always ready. Here" She said and then smiles.

Then she gives one for Hotaru, Mr. Noda, Natsume and Syaoran…

"Well that's all I have you can share with each other." She added.

At the middle of the cave…

"I can sense another clow card… And it's strong." Sakura said.

"Yeah me too…" Syaoran added.

"Yeah… I can't see anything." Hotaru said.

"Where is it?" Yuu asked.

"There!" Ruka said pointing to the clow card.

Mr. Noda is getting tired…

"You guys continue… I'll stay here first…" he said then sits down at the side.

"Okay!" They replied.

They followed the clow card through the cave…

"Okay now let's get it!!" Sakura said

"Hai!!" They all replied at the same time…

"Hmm… what do you think this clow card do??"

"That's the one who took our Alice!!" Natsume shouted.

"No wonder it's strong…" Syaoran said.

Then the clow card attacked them with fireballs…

"That's my Alice!!" Natsume shouted.

"I thought you don't like your Alice?" Hotaru asked.

"I know but…" He replied.

"GHOST!!" Sakura shouted.

"And that's my Alice!!" Yuu shouted.

Then many more bats and snakes appeared…

"Hey! That's my Alice!!" Ruka said.

"We'll get it back!!" Hotaru said still without any reaction in her face…

Then she gets the _Shut up Baka Gun_…

She Fires it to the clow card…

"Aaahh…" The clow card said.

"You'll pay!!" It added.

"No you won't…" Sakura helped Hotaru…

"WINDY!!"

The windy card holds the clow card… The clow card is struggling, it gets hurt.

"What's with the commotion??" A little yellow teddy bear like creature came out of Sakura's bag…

"Huh? Kero?" Sakura said.

"You're all so noisy you're disturbing by beauty sleep!!" Kero said.

"We need your help…" Sakura said.

"Okay…what?"

The clow card defeated the Windy card…

"Oh no!!"

"What's that?!"

"It's a clow card!!" Syaoran shouted.

Then the clow card runs through the cave again… They follow it.

"How can we stop it Kero?"

"I don't know… What card is this??" He replied.

"What?! You don't know?"

"Of course not!!…"

Sakura sweatdropped…

"Gotcha! You're now surrounded!!" Syaoran said.

The clow card was surrounded, it has no where to go…

Then suddenly it became dark…

"What's happening?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's my Alice again!!"

"You will never fool us!!" Hotaru said while looking to the clow card…

"You thought that I won't see you? You're wrong." She added with grin.

She kicked the clow card, then the clow card fell down…

"God of thunder help me!!" Syaoran said.

He puts a magical paper in his sword, and then lighting came then strikes the clow card.

Then the clow card started to cry…

"Huh? Why is it crying??" Meilin asked.

"I don't know, but Sakura need to catch it!!" Kero replied.

"Oh yeah… I forgot"

Then Sakura readies herself…

"Go back to your true form clow card!!" She shouted.

Then the creature becomes a card again…

Sakura took it, and it says

"THE TAKER…"

"Oh, so that's why he can use our Alices, It took it from us." Yuu said.

"Hey! I can use my Alice again…" Natsume said while playing a fire in his hand.

"Oh really??" Yuu replied.

He put his hands together and closes his eyes he thinks of some thoughts like a big ball, then it appeared.

"What's that?!" Sakura shouted.

Then it disappeared.

"Cool we have our Alice back!" Ruka added.

"Too bad you will not be kicked out of the Academy…" Hotaru said with her scary ghostly face again.

They are so happy because they got their Alice back…

"How many are left??" Meilin asked.

"4-31… There's one more left." Syaoran answered.

"HAI!!" They all replied.

"Let's go…"

Now they have their Alice back and Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Mr. Noda will not be kicked out of the Academy… What will happen to Mr. Noda? Also will they save Mikan? When will this mystery come to an end…?

Find out in Chapter4…

**AN: **Sorry for the Super Duper Super Super Super late update… Well it's a little busy school but now it's vacation I have plenty of time… Don't worry guys I'll update the Chapter 4 faster this time…

Ja Nee!!


	4. Let's save Mikan part2

LET'S RESCUE MIKAN

**LET'S SAVE MIKAN part 2**

**A LITTLE FLASH BACK:**

They are so happy because they got their Alices back after they have beaten the TAKER CARD…

"How many are left?" Meilin asked.

"4 – 3 equals 1…There's one more left." Syaoran answered.

"HAI!" They all replied.

"Let's go guys…"

**THE STORY:**

As they go through the cave the flashlights stopped working. It became so dark, pitch black. They didn't see each other.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said.

"Where are you?" she added.

"Just behind you…" She replied.

Natsume used his Alice and lights the cave.

"Gee, Thanks Natsume It was so dark." Sakura said.

But Ruka know that Natsume can't use his Alice for long because this could kill him so he worried. But he never told anyone because he knows that Natsume don't want them worrying… Then as they walk through the cave they hear weird noises that creeps them.

"Did you hear that guys?" Sakura said nervously. Syaoran could see that she is really scared.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He said.

"Where could Mikan be?" Hotaru said

Then a little earthquake starts again.

"I thought we caught the card already?"

"No this one is real!"

So they hold on each other until the earthquakes gone. Natsume turn out the flame in his hands making it dark again, he taught that he may burn something in this little chaos if he doesn't turn out the fire. After few minutes the earthquake stopped.

"I hate earthquakes!!" Yuu shouted.

"Everyone does." Syaoran replied.

A strong wind blow they all struggle holding to each other again then after few seconds it became quiet so quiet that you couldn't hear anything.

"Guys? Hello?" Natsume shouted.

He tried to listen but there is no response. He repeated but still no one answered.

"Jeez, now I'm all alone?" He said to himself.

He started a fire again in his hands. He looked around and there was no one.

"At least there's no noise."

He stopped for a while thinking of what he will do… then he stand up and said.

"I guess I need to find Mikan so that this craziness will stop…" He said with a sigh.

"… And I need some sleep!"

All alone he continues through the cave. Looking around he never saw any single bats around, nor spiders and spider web.

"This is a weird and long cave…"

He reached the end of the cave seeing no one… He then never gave up; he looked around if he could see something. Then he heard a whisper…

"Never ever look behind you!"

He turned around and looked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am… cough cough" Then she choked.

"Karma is very fast these days" she added

"You think?"

"Okay, I am the ghost the one who kidnapped Mikan in the very first place." Then she laughs…

"Oh so you're the one who is behind this!" Natsume shouted

"Yea exactly…" then the ghost laughs again.

Natsume is really tired, irritated and mad and he really wanted to sleep so he attacked the ghost but his hands just got through his body.

"I also got your little annoying friends and you won't find them. You know you and I can be a good team, but you with them will be nothing, so join me and let's spread chaos to the world."

"I don't get you, and I don't want to join you! Baka!" He shouted.

"I will kill you!" Natsume added.

"Funny, I'm already a ghost. You can't kill a ghost." she said then smiles

"Oh yea? But I can catch you!" Sakura shouted.

"Were here Natsume! We'll help you." Ruka shouted.

The ghost was surprised of what she saw.

"How did you guys got out in my magical trap."

"Because I used the cards, duh" Sakura answered.

"You won't catch me!" The ghost said then runs away.

"She won't get away!"

Ruka, Yuu, Syaoran, Meilin and Sakura followed it.

"We saw Mikan locked somewhere, let's go get her." Hotaru said to Natsume.

"Okay I'll help." He answered.

"I'm here too." Tomoyo said.

…

**LET'S SEE WHAT THE OTHERS ARE DOING…**

**BACK TO SAKURA…**

"There it is!" Sakura shouted.

They stopped at the middle of the cave. They surrounded the card and the card has no where to go.

"You won't get away!"

Sakura thinks what she can use to stop the ghost… Then she remembers the card that can stop the darkness.

"I will use…"

"LIGHT!!"

So she summoned the light card. The light card holds the hand of the ghost.

"Don't touch me you Baka!"

"I will help you stop this selfishness and give up." The light said.

The light hugs her, and then dark aura began to fade in the ghost's heart.

"No you can't do this, you can't stop me!"

"You've been all alone in those long years, not having any friends at your side…" the light said.

"Now Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura nodded she swings her staff then points it to the ghost "Now you! Return to your true form clow card!!"

The light releases the ghost… Then the ghost turned into a card, the card flew to Sakura's hand. She looked at it…

"This card looks really lonely." Then she summons it again and let it out.

"You've never had a real friend before, so… I can be your friend". Sakura said happily.

"Really? After all I've done to them and to you?" She answered.

"Hai! You won't do it again anyway right?"

"Yes, I won't and I'm sorry…"

Sakura shake hands with the ghost and the ghost was so happy she was forgiven. The others were glad that the ghost is in peace. Everything seems to be in order or not, until Ruka realized that Natsume, Hotaru and Tomoyo are not with them.

"Oh no! Where's Natsume?" Ruka exclaimed.

"Yeah… Oh! Maybe they're still looking for Mikan." Syaoran said

"Oh I remembered, if they are really looking for Mikan then they are in trouble…" The ghost said.

"I forgot to say that I set up a trap for them and they may be in a very big trouble right now."

"Oh no Tomoyo! We got to save them where are they?" Sakura said worrying her best friend and friends' life is in danger.

"But it's too late they are so far away from us." The ghost added.

"No! Lead us the way!" Ruka insisted.

The ghost led them through the cave. They ran and ran, then arrived at the end of the cave. And like Natsume before they saw nothing.

"I trusted you and you lead us to nothing?" Sakura said angrily.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

What will happen to Natsume and the others? Will they save Mikan or will they save themselves to big trouble? And what is the big trouble anyway? We'll know in Chapter 5…

**AN:**Yey! I finished my chapter4… Hope you guys liked it, and I hope that you'll keep reading even thou I'm not that good P. I also hope I can finish my chapter5 on time Review pls.


	5. This is the End

NATSUME, HOTARU, TOMOYO AND MIKAN

**THIS IS THE END**

**FLASHBACK:**

The ghost led them through the cave. They ran and ran, then arrived at the end of the cave. And like Natsume before they saw nothing.

"I trusted you and you lead us to nothing?" Sakura said angrily.

**THE STORY:**

"NO, I don't…" She said with a frown. She walks to the wall of the cave and pushed a button that is like a rock, then the fake wall starts to disappear.

"See?"

They all walked through it.

"Follow me…" She said. They followed her she leads them out of the cave and they went to a warehouse and then they went inside. The others are looking around wondering.

"Are you sure that they went here?" Yuu asked.

"Yes…" She answered.

As they continue to walk they saw a little room with a metal door with big locks and mechanical locks. She then stops and point out her hand to the room.

"They are inside that room."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura runs to the door of the room and then she puts her hand on the door.

"It's so cold…" She said still worrying…

"Okay, you open it!" Ruka said to the ghost as he walks to the door.

"I can't I don't know how, I'm sorry I never thought…"

"WHAT!?" Sakura said then tears fell in her eyes. Syaoran comforted her and holds her shoulder.

"We'll save her, all of them…" he said.

Sakura wiped her tears in her eyes.

"We'll find another way in!" Yuu, Meilin and Syaoran said. Then the three separates and looked for another way in…

**MEANWHILE…**

**LET'S SEE WHAT NATSUME AND THE OTHERS ARE DOING…**

"Jeez… We're locked in!" Natsume said.

"It's getting colder…" Tomoyo said.

"We still need to find Mikan." Hotaru said then she walks to the inner of the room.

"This room is neither big nor small but it's like a maze." She added

The two followed Hotaru then they heard some voice, a murmur… They followed the sound. The room I getting colder, freezing cold. At the end of the room they saw Mikan out cold.

"Mikan!" Hotaru releases her from the ropes.

"Mikan answer me." She said then holds her hand.

Still no response from Mikan and she is still out cold. Natsume lights a fire in his hand and warms Mikan in his arms, then Mikan gain consciousness.

"Where am I…? WaAaA!!" She was surprised that she is in Natsume's arms then she stand up.

"Who is she?" Mikan said as she points to Tomoyo.

"She is Tomoyo, we met her when we are looking for you they are many outside maybe still trying to catch that ghost." Hotaru answered.

"It's so cold…" Tomoyo said then she collapsed.

"Oh no! Tomoyo." Then Mikan catches her and holds her in her arms.

"I'll keep her warm…" Mikan said.

"Okay now we saved Mikan let's go!" Natsume said then runs to the door, and then they followed him. As they run though the door the temperature decreases more.

"Faster! Or we'll freeze to death here…" Natsume said.

Mikan, Hotaru are getting exhausted then they gave up they all collapsed one by one.

"No!"

Even thou Natsume wants to use his Alice he can't because even him is getting weaker and weaker then he collapsed too.

**LET'S GO BACK TO SAKURA…**

Sakura and Ruka removed the big lock on the door. But the Mechanical lock is still on. The ghost card is so guilty of what she did, so she tries to remember the password on the lock…

"I'll try to type in the password." She typed the password then the lock unlocked.

They are so happy that the lock is now unlocked. The others returned finding no other entrance.

"We didn't find any way in…" Syaoran and the others said.

"It's ok… We unlocked it."

"That's good!" Yuu said.

Sakura tries to open the door but she can't. The door is stuck in something so she can't open it.

So Syaoran hits the door, and second try Yuu hits the door, and the last try Ruka hits the door.

"It's no use it won't open."

"This door is getting me mad." Sakura said and then she gets a card in her pocket. She summons a card and said…

"POWER!"

The power card was summoned it enters to Sakura's body giving Sakura more power. Another try Sakura hits the door. Then the door opens, the breeze of cold air from the inside blow to them. They went inside and looked for them. They grouped themselves into two Sakura, Syaoran and The ghost and Meilin, Yuu and Ruka.

Sakura's group went to the temperature control system at the other end of the room. And Ruka's group went to find Natsume, Tomoyo and Mikan.

"It is cold here. I wonder if Tomoyo is ok." Sakura said.

They saw the control system. The ghost tries to increase the temperature so that it won't be too cold they saw the temp. is so low and reached negative/minus. She continues to increase the temp.

**MEANWHILE…**

Ruka and the others felt the increase of the temp.

"Hey it's getting warmer." Meilin said

"Yeah…" Yuu answered.

Suddenly Meilin fell on the ground.

"You ok?" Ruka said then he helps her stand up.

"Yup! I'm fine. I think I stumbled on something." She looks under she saw a foot.

"And there they are!" She said then points to them.

"It's Natsume!" Ruka said then he carries him in his shoulder. Natsume regain his consciousness, he puts him down and supports him while he stand up.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll help…" Yuu said then he supports Natsume and then helps him so he could walk.

Ruka carries Hotaru in his back, and then Meilin carries Mikan in her back.

"Oh, she's heavy." Meilin said

"Yeah…" Natsume said.

Then they are going out of the room now. And they saved their friends from danger so they are happy now

**LET'S GO BACK TO SAKURA…**

The ghost made it! She returned the room to the normal temp.

"Let's go back!" Syaoran said.

Sakura, Syaoran, the ghost and the others meet them at the door. And there they saw Mr. Noda, Kero and Some of the teachers of the Alice Academy along with Touya and Yukito. They are surprised of what they saw.

"Let's go back now…" Mr. Noda said

"Okay!" Yuu and Ruka said.

Then Touya said "Sakura are you okay?"

"Hai!"

"Let's go back now…" he added then he carries Tomoyo.

"You too guys." Yukito said

"Yup!" they replied.

The ghost card returned to its true form, because everything seems to be okay now.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to all of you…" Yuu and Ruka said

"Yeah… Too bad I didn't meet Mikan thou cause she's still unconscious" Sakura said then they all laugh.

"Good Bye!" Sakura said.

"Bye" They said and Sakura and the others returned to their home along with Touya and Yukito. And Mr. Noda used his Alice and brings them back to the Alice Academy.

Natsume and the others arrived at the Academy; they immediately bring them to the Academy's Hospital. And Natsume got his sleep at last.

**AFTER FEW DAYS…**

Mikan and the others are now okay and they returned to their normal days… As always Mikan is always late for school. Hotaru just finished her new experiment. But Mikan has new problems to solve…

"Oh no! Exams are coming, I need to study again!!"

**ON THE OTHER HALF**

Sakura and the others are also doing fine and everything back to normal. After few days of resting Tomoyo gotten better. She and Sakura now spend more time together. Syaoran on the other hand practice his skills with Meilin. And Kero realized that even great magicians like Clowreed makes mistakes.

"I think this is the end." Sakura said.

"End of what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura replied.

**AT THE OTHER WORLD WHERE IT ALL BEGAN…**

"Do you think that this is the end? You'll never know little Sakura… We will continue what she has started…" A mysterious girl said.

"Yeah, that ghost is very weak she didn't even get the chance to kill even one of them…" The other one added.

"Now my friends let's do it!" A man with dark Aura said

Then they vanished in the thin air…

_**END…**_

**AN:** Yey! I finished my last chapter

Pls. Review. Hope you liked my Ending

Thank you for reading my fanfic.

REVIEW PLS PLS PLS…

**What do you think of the Ending?**


End file.
